Part I, Old Love
by DARK-SiSTER
Summary: Piper thinks her life is almost normal, until she discover an ouija board that she has gotten rid of, back in her house, and ready to finish haunting her.


Charmed- Part I: Old Love  
  
Piper has just woken up from the nightmare she has been having for the past few days. The dream consisted of her being stalked by her dead high school boyfriend. She thought that she just missed him and the dream didn't mean anything. So she did her usual thing: Checked up on Wyatt, took a cold shower, warmed up a bottle and gave it to her little one, and then sat down for breakfast. Everything was going on just like always but this time she felt as if she was being watched. She thought that she was just being paranoid because she hasn't had a date in a while. Then she saw something she hadn't for a long time. The ouija board. She became a little terrified, but thought that her sisters brought it with them home, even though they knew how much Piper hated that board. -"Guess they're back." She sighed of relief. She missed her sisters. She hated living alone. -"Paige! Phoebe! Paige? Phoebe?" The house was dead silent. She went over to the counter and picked up the board, nervously. She set it up in the living room and decided that she might as well play with it. She put her hand on the arrow. Without even having to wait a few minutes it started moving. "HELP ME" the arrow spelled out. Piper was freaked out not even hesitating she put the board back into the box and ran to hold Wyatt. Leo sensed Piper's fear and orbed in. Piper then put Wyatt down and went with Leo into the living room. -"Piper? What happened?" -"I found an ouija board, I put my hand on the arrow and it said 'Help me'" -"That's interesting. How did it end up here?" -"I don't know, I thought that maybe Paige or Phoebe brought it here, but that's not possible because they aren't here."  
  
Chris orbed in. -"What happened?" He then saw Piper's pale face and replied "Are you Ok?" Leo explained what happened to Chris. -"Chris, I want you to stay with Piper, don't let her out of your sight." -"Of course." -"I'm going to go bring Paige and Phoebe here, and then I'll go check with the other elders." He orbed out and exactly 5 minutes later Paige and Phoebe orbed in. -"Piper are you ok?" Piper glanced at her sister, her pale face paler than before. She sighed. Chris took the two sisters and isolated them from Piper. -"Have you guys ever played it before, when you were, younger?" -"Yeah, of course we did, but we always thought that one of us moved the arrow, it never moved by itself, unless- -"Unless what?" -"Oh my god, do you think that that's why Piper stopped playing? Every time we wanted to, she always said how 'stupid and childish' it was. Do you think that the soul that scared her back then, is trying to scare her off now?" -"It sounds possible, you know what you have to do- -"Chris we cant ask her about that now, look at her, she's scared to death." -"Do you want her to get better, don't you want to save Wyatt? Maybe this is the thing that tries to harm him in the future." -"You say that about everything we fight off!" -"Hey, you can never be too careful." -"OK, OK." They went over to Piper, and Paige sat on the armchair of the couch Piper was sitting in, and started stroking Piper's hair. Chris started walking up the stairs when Lana appeared. She appears very often now; she gave him a s little kiss, Chris whispered into her ear, they both walked up the stairs hand in hand to find something that would help the sisters. -"Sweetie listen, we need to talk." Piper looked Phoebe straight in the eyes, which made her very uncomfortable. -"Remember when we use to play on the Ouija board, why did you make us stop?" -"I told you, it was stupid and childish." She managed to stutter. -"No Piper, what was the real reason?" She got the chills, and patted the couch to tell her sisters to sit. They put their heads on her should and she wrapped them in a wool-like quilt, which was very warm, they had many memories in it. -"OK, you want the truth, I'll tell you. Remember my old boyfriend Jonathan? Remember how he was killed in front of this house right in front of me? Well I often saw him wandering the streets at night for a couple of months. That's when we started playing. I wanted to talk to him so badly, (she took a tissue and wiped her tears) You and Prue and Paige, all thought that I was moving the arrow, but I wasn't it was him, I knew it was him. Well late at night when you all would be asleep, I crept out of my bed and went to the attic and talked to Jonathan. We talked about happy things for a while, and then he kept saying how much he missed me, and wanted to see me. So I told him that he could appear in his ghost form and see me. But he said that he wanted to really see me, so I asked him how. He said that I should commit suicide. I got so scared! I said I had to go and never played it again. I hid it, and then found this spell in one of Grams' books and destroyed it." -"Oh, Piper, so do you think he still wants you to die to be with him?" -"It's either that, or he wants to kill me because I left him alone for all those years." They sat there for a while, thinking, and trying to digest what Piper had just told them. A couple of minutes later Chris and Lana came down the stairs and handed the sisters a potion. Phoebe dragged Chris to the side and told him Piper's story. He told her he knew what to do. -"Ok, you have to play the board and find out why Jonathan is back. Then you have to call him out. Then you throw this potion at him." They got the board and put their fingers on the arrow, and it started moving. "PIPER GET ME OUT OF HERE. I NEED YOU. I LOVE YOU." Piper bit her lip wishing she could get rid of the board like she had done so many years before. She took a deep breath, so did everyone else. -"Jonathan. Why have you come back? How have you come back?" "I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO COME TO ME." -"Jonathan I can't I have a son, a destiny. I can't just leave it." "THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE" The arrow stopped moving. The candles blew out. The electricity shut off. Paige orbed a couple of flashlights. Chris grabbed a flashlight and ran to go get Wyatt. 


End file.
